


Supernovae

by CelticInTheAU



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gif Inspired, Missing Scene, PWP, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, i am trash, well changed scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticInTheAU/pseuds/CelticInTheAU
Summary: One touch was all it took for his mind to run away with him. One fleeting touch that she probably wasn't aware she made. But they were like supernovae - about to explode.





	Supernovae

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash. I’ve become an avid Reylo shipper (well, one of my many sequel trilogy ships but the one that refuses to leave me alone) ever since viewing TLJ. Enter tumblr, [and a gif](http://celticintheau.tumblr.com/post/169479613715/people-are-talking-about-reys-wandering-hand) that just sparked something in my head.  
> First time writing the ship, and in this universe, so may not be fantastic. But, nevertheless, here is the product of my messed up mind. I am trash, this is shameless smut with no real reason to be written, other than I wanted to. God knows how the TLJ plot would re-route after this exchange, but… meh, that’s not my problem. I just write gratuitous smut for the hell of it.

Her hands flexed around the hilt of the weapon, her eyes hardly able to leave his. Adrenaline coursed through her veins, chest heaving with each breath, knowing that in a few moments this would all be over – in one way or another.

A split second, that’s all it took, and he made his move; saber flickering to light under deft fingers, feet spinning him away from her – away from light – hands gripping tightly as her movements echoed his, and they sprung into action.

They were like two halves of a whole, perfect synchronicity, but he was almost startled out of it as soon as it began. With his counterpart in the light at his back, he almost played it off as being his warped imagination; tricks his mind had been playing on him since the discovery of the odd bond they shared. But his eyes darted downward as a break in his parrying with guard came, and he saw her hand, dangerously close to the one place he truly desired her to touch. Her fingers squeezed lightly, and as the next attacker came into action, he shook his head almost imperceptibly, and used the weight of his body to push against Rey, sending her into the guard she was attacking.

Together, in the most choreographed of dances that never was, they took down the guards that made up Snoke’s contingent. Her arm smarted from the cut she had received from the guard, but her eyes could not stray from his. 

He could still feel the phantom trace of her hand against his thigh, the gentle caress that lasted mere moments. What felt like hours – but was mere minutes – had passed, and the stench of seared flesh and smoke from burning drapes lingered in the air. His fingers shifted over the hilt of the lightsaber, and he refused to break the contact their eyes were holding.

She did not know what to say, what to do; perhaps something about returning to the Resistance together, about forging their way into the future – into the light – together. But the words died on Rey’s lips, and her feet instinctively took her closer to the figure in black.

Words flooded through her head, but none seemed appropriate for that particular moment. Her tongue flicked from between her lips, wetting the lower as her chest heaved with each inspiration, the distance between her and Kylo – Ben, her equal – becoming shorter, oddly reminiscent of the bond they shared.

The sound of Luke’s saber hitting the ground spurred him into action, that phantom touch still ghosting over his upper thigh, teasing him. Ren watched as the corner of her mouth lifted, sensing where his thoughts were, but the flicker of emotion was soon wiped off her face as one gloved hand reached out, wrapping around the back of her neck as he drew her to him, slotting their lips together in what could only be described as a messy kiss.

The adrenaline had hold of them both, and there was no need for either of them to question just what it was they were doing. They had danced, moved perfectly in sync with one another in battle, and now their bodies were continuing that very same dance, albeit more intimately.

Rey’s hands ghosted up Kylo’s back, her teeth and tongue teasing at his full lips. This was what they had been building up to; all those visits from one another, being pulled into each other’s minds, into each other’s gravity. Fingers dug deep into black fabric, and Rey let out the softest of whimpers as they tasted each other.

Ren’s dominant hand moved from behind her neck, into damp tresses, the other slotting at her hip, drawing their bodies flush. His pelvis jerked forward, his burgeoning length trapped against her thigh. He controlled the kiss, tilting their heads this way and that, increasing and decreasing the pressure as he saw fit. She was his prize – no, she was his equal, as had been shown in the throwdown they’d just survived.

One hand trailed from his back, resting against the curve of his thigh, mirroring the place she had gripped briefly in the heat of battle. At his slight gasp, she pulled back, lust-filled eyes meeting as her thumb teased the outer edge of his length.

“Rey…” he growled, his voice sending shivers down her spine, sending heat pooling low in her belly. “Be careful.”

Ren left the words hanging in the air, waiting for her next move. If Skywalker had taught her anything of the true Jedi, her hand would fall, the spell would break, and they would move on – though onto what, he did not know. 

But it was as if his deep-spoken words awoke something within her, as her hands scrambled to pull clothing from his body, ready to bear witness to that perfect alabaster skin she barely glimpsed at previously.

“Ben,” she all but choked out as deft fingers divested him of first gloves, before tugging harshly at the sash around his midsection. “Ben… please.”

He did not know for what she was begging, nor at this point did he care, but her voice, the needy way his true name fell from her lips, it sparked something inside of him, and he was quick to join her in removing layers.

Neither paid mind to the fact they were in a destroyed chamber, death and destruction surrounding them, the stench of battle still high in the air. Neither cared that she was wounded, that a war raged on in the stars around them. All that mattered was the bond, their bodies, becoming so wholly one, so fully intertwined that neither of them knew where one began and the other ended.

Pale skin met tanned as bare chests came together, Ren’s fingers carding gently through soft strands as Rey’s lips began a path down his neck. Her teeth scraped over sensitive flesh as her fingers danced lower, under the waist of those sinfully tight trousers he wore.

A strangled moan slipped from his lips as large hands mirrored her actions, though instead of merely teasing below fabric, Ren removed the last items hiding her lithe form from his hungry eyes. Before Rey could make any further move to undress him, Ren had her lying on her back, cushioned by the mix of their shed garments.

Her features softened as he drank her in, her hands coming to his cheeks to bring his mouth back to hers. The kisses were teasing to begin with, mere brushes of lips as her fingers caressed soft flesh, a gentle frown marring her features as fingertips danced over the scar she bestowed on him.

As he knelt between her spread thighs, lips claiming hers desperately, chasing the taste of her with every flick of his tongue against hers, his hands smoothed up her thighs, thumbs teasing the wet, swollen flesh at her apex.

“Ben.” The word was so softly whispered, he almost missed it. But he did not miss the way her hips snapped up towards him, nor how he felt her get that slight bit wetter from his ministrations. His lips quirked into a smirk against hers, before a loud sharp pain bloomed behind his head and shoulders as he found their positions reversed; him on his back, the beauty that was Rey – his scavenger – straddled over his hips, her own grinding so wonderfully against him, leaving the material of his clothing damp with her arousal.

“Now is not the time for that,” she ground out, hands moving to unfasten the offending item before diving beneath, roughly grasping onto what she desired. Rey would not consider herself to be an expert in the more… carnal natures of coupling, but she was no blushing virgin, either. Jakku may have been a barren wasteland, but company could be found, when timing was right. Her thumb flickered over the swollen head, spreading the liquid beading there, before she lifted her hips up enough to slot his turgid length between her slick folds. “We’ve been dancing around this moment.”

“My little scavenger,” he murmured, his eyes wide in awe at her brazen acts. His large hands fit against her waist, shifting her body the very slightest of amounts until he teased her opening. “We shall explore everything more thoroughly -” Ren cut his words short as he roughly thrust into her, both their eyes fluttering at the sensations now encompassing them both. “- so thoroughly when time allows.”

He could not fathom any further thought as their lips connected once more; he simply rolled them over, needing to take command, take control of the situation. Ren would let her lead, but not today. In this exact moment, he needed to show her how crazy she drove him, how every flicker of her eye, every ghost of a touch and softly spoken phrase of his name drove him wild. Ren hooked his arms under her legs, causing Rey to wrap them around his hips, before he drove in deep, watching her eyes roll back in her head as his thrusts sent him as deep as he could go.

“Kriff,” Rey ground out, head falling back onto the rough fabric of her tunic as her hands fought for purchase against any part of his strong body. “Ben... Ben, please.” Her words were cut off to deep, guttural moans as Kylo’s lips attached to a pert nipple, teasing and biting at the pebbled skin. Her body clenched around him involuntarily at this, causing a mirrored sound to spill from his lips.

“Stay.”

Rey couldn’t be certain if she had heard him correctly, his voice muffled against her chest, the sound of their hips meeting roughly filling the room. One hand snaked between their bodies, fingertips teasing the most intimate of places where they joined. As he withdrew, her fingers teased his length, slick with her arousal, and as he sharply moved back into her, she pressed roughly against her clit, the teasings of an orgasm already building within her.

As they moved as one, they both felt the connection deepen, shimmering in the Force as they cemented their coupling. Words came to both their minds, unbidden, but neither spoke them aloud, nor gave conscious thought to them. But they both knew what was there, and they both felt it to the depths of their cores.

A high-pitched whine of pleasure escaped her lips at a particularly delicious thrust, his tip brushing against a spot deep inside her that had her tightening almost instantly, a choked sound falling from them both. “Please.”

How he had reduced her to begging, Ren didn’t know, but it was a sound he wanted to hear repeated, again and again. He would never tire of hearing his scavenger asking for release. His mind filled with all the ways he could take her if she were to join his side, of all the devious acts they could partake in. His hips stuttered at the thought, and he abruptly put an end to his wandering imagination, knowing that if his brain continued down that track, their coupling would meet an end much sooner than he would care for.

Fingers now frantic at their point of joining, Rey focused her eyes on the man above her, the man she knew she would forever share a connection with, no matter what Snoke had said. “Please,” she whispered one last time, before feeling him tease over the softer flesh within her, stars bursting in front of her eyes as her climax hit, her soft body wracked with gentle shudders as the pure euphoria encased her.

“Yes, my love.” His words were whispered against her mouth as Ren drew their lips together once more, kissing her through the aftermath of her orgasm. His thrusts became gentler but no less deep, and soon the temptation of giving in as her walls begged to milk him of all he had was too much, and his release hit, whispers of his true feelings, of what he saw in visions of their future together, muffled by her mouth, teasing more kisses from him as they came down from their mutual high.

Ren rolled over onto his back, arms pulling the Jedi with him so that he remained encased inside her warmth. He felt her curl up against his chest, soft tremors still wracking her small frame as the tail end of her bliss refused to subside.

She rested her chin against his chest, glancing up at his face, before lifting herself slightly to return to kissing him, the invisible bond between them becoming fuller, tighter, and more tangible. His hands ran over the soft skin of her back, teasing each gentle dip of her vertebra, before fingers dug against either side of her rear, moving their hips together once more.

Rey gasped into his mouth, her body still overly sensitive from their previous round, but she couldn’t – no, wouldn’t – stop his motions.

“Stay,” Ren uttered again, and this time she heard his words. Her response was a shake of the head as her nails dug into his chest, her hips picking up pace against him as she rode him hard.

“I can’t,” she panted softly, angling her hips to grind her clit against him in a way that sent shivers up her spine, and made all her muscles tighten. “The Rebellion…”

Her words trailed off as an angry look flashed through his eyes, his grip on her hips increasing to the point where she cried out in pain – and perhaps, a bit, in pleasure. 

“Join me.” He thrust upwards, hard, cock hitting the deepest parts of her. “Let go… let go of everything and join me.” 

Her orgasm washed over her with no warning whatsoever, sobs spilling from her lips as she followed his instruction, though not in the way she knew he meant. Rey could feel him, hard and thick inside her still, his eyes wild as his fingers dug deeper, sure to leave bruises.

“Join me,” he uttered again, softer this time, sensing the turmoil in her. Ren knew that it wouldn’t take much for her to give up on her ideas of the light, of rightness, and join him in ruling the galaxy. “Please.”

The tears that were prickling at the corners of her eyes spilled, and she shook her head, pulling off him with an almost pained sigh. “Don’t do this, Ben…”

He sat up with a growl, hands moving to fasten himself up, ignoring the way his cock was still slick from her juices, the way he was still hard for her. “Don’t do what? Don’t you see, it’s time to let old things die. Snoke, Skywalker; the Sith, the Jedi, the Rebels… let it all die.”

She scrambled for her garments, quickly wrapping them around her as he spoke, unable to face him stripped bare in all senses of the word. As she settled her tunic – thankfully long enough to cover her most private of areas (though why it suddenly mattered to her, given what they were just doing…) – she glanced up at him, noting his outstretched hand.

Rey brought her lower lip between her teeth, gnawing gently on it as her eyes darted between his eyes and his hand, unsure of what path to take.

“Ben…”

**Author's Note:**

> And, like utter trash I am, left it open. Readers, do what you wish with the ending to this.
> 
> Well, not really, but you know. It can continue as movie did, or Rey can go all badass (because I totally love the idea of Dark!Rey) and join Ren and live smuttily ever after… yeah, so I’m totally leaving myself open for potentially writing more, depending on the reception this piece gains.
> 
> I left out most of the fight, because I suck at scenes like that, and we all know how it went. I mostly wanted the quick foreshadowing and the aftermath.
> 
> Anywho, hope you enjoyed, and feel free to say hi to me over on tumblr [@CelticInTheAU](http://celticintheau.tumblr.com/) – and I do take prompts, too, btw. Specially since I am a baby at writing in this fandom.


End file.
